narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Chidori
Origins It's something that has bothered me for a bit and I kinda just want to have it answered here so it can be referenced: where was it ever said that the Chidori was a result of the failed attempt to make "Lightning Release: Rasengan?"--Cerez365™ (talk) 22:12, January 4, 2013 (UTC) :Around the time Naruto was learning nature transformation. Don't recall the exact chapter. Omnibender - Talk - 22:29, January 4, 2013 (UTC) ::Lawx I re-read the entire training period and even checked when Kakashi actually first used the Rasengan, can't find a mention of it any where. The closest I came was Kakashi saying in the Gaiden that his technique was like Minato's moniker.--Cerez365™ (talk) 22:58, January 4, 2013 (UTC) it's chpt 321-- :Care to cite a page as well. Because in that chapter Kakashi says nothing that sounds like "i failed to add lightning release to the Rasengan but made Chidori in the process".--Cerez365™ (talk) 08:25, January 26, 2013 (UTC) :he doesn't say that because that's not what happened. chidori is an alternative to lightning rasengan and not a byproduct. pg 7, 'if that were the case i wouldn't have needed to develop chidori.' pg 9, 'i wasn't able to combine my elementally recomposed lightning chakra with the spatially recomposed chakra of the rasengan.' ::Page 7: Kakashi explained spatial re-composition using the Chidori as an example. Page 9/10 he does say that he would have never had needed to create Chidori, however, he does not say that the Chidori is a failed Lightning Release: Rasengan. If you notice he said he wouldn't have had to create the Chidori and if you look at the two techniques, at least for me, there is no similarities in design except for spatial re-composition. It does sound like he might have used the "Lightning Release: Rasengan" as a basis for the Chidori but not "hey the Lightning Release: Rasengan failed but I'll call this Chidori.--Cerez365™ (talk) 13:30, January 26, 2013 (UTC) ::: Apparantly, chidori is not a failed Lightning Release: Rasengan. It was just that he couldn't do it; So he created chidori. :::That sums it up ;)~ UltimateSupreme 13:42, January 26, 2013 (UTC) :::: Exactly, he took elements from it and engineered the Chidori, in a similar manner to Minato who thought he was b/a enough to use the Tailed Beast Ball.--Cerez365™ (talk) 13:48, January 26, 2013 (UTC) Habataku Chidori Where does that term come from? Seelentau 愛議 21:09, March 10, 2013 (UTC) I think it was given that name in Ultimate Ninja 3. I did not know of it being named in the Anime though.--Yomiko-chan (talk) 21:21, March 10, 2013 (UTC) :Just don't add It In the article If your not sure, try searching the term and trying to find out If It's been mentioned In the Anime but I don't think It has--*J*E*A*N**M*A*R*C**D*A*I*C*H*O*U**L*O*V*E*S**N*A*R*U*T*O* 21:43, March 10, 2013 (UTC) ::It's not the only name for Cursed Seal Chidori, but I think it was the first. Omnibender - Talk - 22:38, March 10, 2013 (UTC) :::So... where does it come from? I don't play the Naruto games, was it named there? Is there any proof or source? Seelentau 愛議 22:43, March 10, 2013 (UTC) ::::I'm not 100% sure, but I think that it was used in passing somewhere in the Second Databook, not as a part of its own section, but in a text about the plot or something. I recall ShounenSuki using the term. Either that or in the artbook where that scene was colored. Omnibender - Talk - 23:39, March 10, 2013 (UTC) :::::Couldn't find anything :/ Seelentau 愛議 08:23, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Kinda offtopic, but the article states that it's black, should be noted that it was colored as purple in manga. Actually, it's not even it's own technique, just Chidori done with curse mark level 2 activated. Since manga pages usually aren't colored and anime interpretations aren't firsthand and trustworthy, technically, each Chidori and every lightning related technique that Sasuke did with the seal activated was purple, or should be by logic. I'm really interested about the source too Omni. This isn't any different than Naruto in Kyubi cloak doing Rasengan, it doesn't become anything different. Sounds like vermilion rasengan case to me, fanmade name or from a videogame--Elveonora (talk) 14:10, March 11, 2013 (UTC) :To answer all the questions because it requires someone who has been around forever: :*The exact origins of Flapping Chidori is unknown, but what is known it existed way way back when this place was a pit stain on the internet and Wikipedia was the primary source of Naruto information. Where it came from, I have no idea, but our previous translator ShounenSuki did use it so I can only assume it's legit somewhere. That being said, Flapping Chidori did come before any official name any game provided for it, so /shrug. :*Now that being said, the "black" lightining was based purely on the imagery it had when first used. Compared to every Chidori previously and after, which was just white lines around the hand, Flapping Chidori had the noticeable black lightning, so that was a thing.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 14:19, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Black in anime, purple on chapter/volume cover ;D I remember people listing Sasuke as a user of "black lightning" due to this ._. talk about logic, and lol, since we have no source, there's a chance it's false altogether. And damn, you must be pretty old Ultimate--Elveonora (talk) 14:29, March 11, 2013 (UTC) ::Been around since 2007. If you count the Wikipedia days, a year or so longer.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 15:22, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Googling 羽撃く千鳥 doesn't seem to bring up any results from databooks, only videogames--Elveonora (talk) 14:03, March 14, 2013 (UTC) :In case you haven't found it yet, Habataku Chidori originated from Sasuke's profile in the 2nd Databook, a side box in which it speaks of this "blade" he was given for the purpose of protecting those close to him, being used to sever his bonds with them instead; the name is presented as the title... Also, Sasuke has never used this particular Chidori since his fight with Naruto at the Valley of the End. The colored depictions of Sasuke's Chidori in the Lv2 state were just regular ol' Chidori. [[User Talk:SaiST|'SaiST']] 11:32, June 29, 2013 (UTC) ::We should add the name "Habataku Chidori" to the article. Dan.Faulkner (talk) 12:04, June 29, 2013 (UTC) :::It's already been mentioned under the Ten no Juuin's influence, which I believe is sufficient. [[User Talk:SaiST|'SaiST']] 12:13, June 29, 2013 (UTC) ::::Saw it now. An article wouldn't be bad either, but i believe it is enough. Dan.Faulkner (talk) 12:38, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Six Paths So, any suggestions on how to rephrase the title to reflect it's new use? "Influence of Senjutsu", perhaps? —「[[User Talk:SaiST|'SaiST']]」 09:40, April 22, 2014 (UTC) :I wouldn't say senjutsu. Madara said that senjutsu and the Rinnegan existed both in him when comparing himself to Naruto, so that means that whatever Sasuke has, it's not senjutsu. I'd just call it "Six Paths influence" or something like that for now. A good functional difference would be good as well. Omnibender - Talk - 18:32, April 22, 2014 (UTC) ::Actually Sasuke has Senjutsu, hence the topic on his talkpage. He wouldn't be able to harm Madara otherwise--Elveonora (talk) 18:47, April 22, 2014 (UTC) ::Actually, please don't go to other talk pages and state your point of view as fact when the main discussion isn't even close to being resolved. • Seelentau 愛議 18:50, April 22, 2014 (UTC) :::^ What Seel said. Hard. Omnibender - Talk - 19:53, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Erm, I assumed that Sasuke's statement of also having "Rikudō's power" referred to his Senjutsu. The fact that he has only ever used this variant of Chidori once before while using a form of Senjutsu in Orochimaru's Juuinka may also suggest that to be the case... But, whatever, I'll let you guys box it out on Sasuke's Talk Page. :P —「[[User Talk:SaiST|'SaiST']]」 20:48, April 22, 2014 (UTC) ::::Glad you agree with me. Omni's explanation of Sasuke attacking and being capable to harm Madara because of plot doesn't work because the plot itself has established only Senjutsu and Taijutsu work--Elveonora (talk) 20:52, April 22, 2014 (UTC) :::::Sasuke thinks to himself that using Hagoromo's chakra makes their attacks work against Madara, and tells Naruto to do the same. Madara made the point of saying that each of them had one power, and Sasuke's was the Rinnegan, not senjutsu. It doesn't get clearer than that. Omnibender - Talk - 18:56, April 23, 2014 (UTC) So you suppose the Sage made an effort to split his chakra into senjutsu and non-senjutsu different for each boy or something.--Elveonora (talk) 19:07, April 23, 2014 (UTC) Flapping Chidori The Chidori Sasuke used in chapter 674 looks like the Flapping Chidori from the Valley of The End. It's speculation to say that they're the same but I'm curious as to what colored manga would depict the Flapping Chidori from Volume 26. I only ask because I doubt it's purple like the colored pages that we have now because that unique Chidori art has only been used in two chapters. Since the digital version of the manga is out for it, I think it be wise if someone got it.--Narutofox94 (talk) 13:41, April 23, 2014 (UTC) :Can you rephrase that? I don't get what exactly you want--Elveonora (talk) 14:29, April 23, 2014 (UTC) ::I'm basically asking can someone confirm what the manga colors are for what this wiki calls "Cursed Seal of Heaven's Influence" Chidori from chapter 232, volume 26. In the manga, the artwork for that Chidroi and the Chidori used in chapter 674 are similar if not the same. ::From what has been released, the picture this wiki uses to depict the Cursed Seal of Heaven's influence on Chidori may not even be from the Cursed Seal.--Narutofox94 (talk) 14:52, April 23, 2014 (UTC) :::here and here it's purple. After Sasuke lost Curse Mark, it's white like Kakashi's--Elveonora (talk) 15:00, April 23, 2014 (UTC) :::: I knew you would bring those up, but even in the chapters that depict them with those colors, they were not once drawn like the Chidori from Chapter 232 and 674. To give a better understanding Chidori is normally drawn with just a outline of it's shape off the hand. Those pictures you just linked are drawn like that and thus that's what those colors are for those variants. The Chidori from chapter 232 and 674 are drawn like like this :::: I apologize for not clearly explaining myself earlier.--Narutofox94 (talk) 15:18, April 23, 2014 (UTC) Looking at the manga pictures (not the volume covers) what he used in 674 is the same as what he used in 232. And also looks like Darui's black lightning. Can someone get the color chapters for 232 so we can double check? For all we know, Kishi might've retconned the color. MangekyoSasuke (talk) 15:39, April 23, 2014 (UTC) @Naruto, I see. In most instances, Chidori is just energy around the whole hand. But in some cases, it was drawn as streaks of lightning coming from the palm. Well, dunno why. Been called just Chidori in all instances tho--Elveonora (talk) 15:44, April 23, 2014 (UTC) @MangekyoSasuke It's speculative to say it's Black Lighting, if anything the reason Sasuke used "that" Chidori could be Indra's Chakra reincarnation thing still has a bit of Asura's Chakra in it. Indra's chakra could have used what little it had of that chakra to overpower Naruto's Rasengan with Kurama's influence because it didn't want to lose to Asura's Reincarnation again. Though that's a theory, not fact. @Elveonora True it's always been called Chidori, maybe Sasuke has some respect for Chidori and not give it 10 or so variant name changes. The difference in it's appearance though is important because from what Sasuke said in Chapter 674, that Chidori used the Six Path's chakra. Basically I think the article needs to add a Six Path's Influence section and change the picture of Cursed Seal of Heaven's Influence to the purple colored one.--Narutofox94 (talk) 15:57, April 23, 2014 (UTC) Didn't sasuke say that he added sage chakra into that chidori in the newest chapter? Munchvtec (talk) 15:59, April 23, 2014 (UTC) @Narufox, Sasuke has the same chakra color as Indra. Six Path's chakra is Senjutsu chakra, it's no different from Flapping Chidori which was Curse Mark Senjutsu chakra. Why do you assume the Chidori in chapter 674 is different color than purple?--Elveonora (talk) 16:07, April 23, 2014 (UTC) @Narutofox, I'm aware its speculative, thats why I'm asking for color chapters for confirmation. If you haven't heard, Digital full color chapters have been released in Japan. Look in the forums. MangekyoSasuke (talk) 16:10, April 23, 2014 (UTC) @Elevonora Because like one user said on this site "chakra is screwy". I want to have confirmation of what that Chidori in chapter 232 looks like. We can confirm it thanks to the digital version that has the whole thing colored being out. Also Orochimaru's Senjutsu Chakra is different from whatever the hell the Six Path's chakra is. Therefore it could very well have a different color, plus the unique drawing style the used in chapter 674 and 232 makes me curious. @MangekyoSasuke I agree with you, we need confirmation for chapter 232. I also did notice digital colored volumes and that's why I asked if someone could buy it. That way we can see if the anime didn't mess it up like they did so many other things and possibly help us imagine what this new Chidori looks like in color. Also I would like to add that the unique drawing style was used for Chidori Sharp Spear towards the end of chapter 674.--Narutofox94 (talk) 16:21, April 23, 2014 (UTC) What Sasuke said is that attacks containing the Sage's chakra (Hagoromo's chakra) work on Madara. What people seem to be confusing about senjutsu is what it actually does. Senjutsu is the only thing that works against TSB and derived weapons. Even when Naruto hit Obito with a senjutsu attack, he healed right away. Guy obviously doesn't have senjutsu, yet he did a number on Madara. Senjutsu isn't the only thing capable of injuring Shinju's jinchuriki. Omnibender - Talk - 19:02, April 23, 2014 (UTC) :Except the very canon states that the only things that work against the Shinju's jinchuuriki (not just the balls) are Senjutsu and Taijutsu.--Elveonora (talk) 19:05, April 23, 2014 (UTC)